Roomates
by shutupandfuck
Summary: When Quinn moved in with Santana all she wanted was a room. SMUT! R&R. Not the best but ehhh tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**(I own nothing but my imagination and the laptop I'm writing this on)**

**((So Please Don't Sue Me))**

**(((All Mistakes are mine)))**

Quinn's POV

When I moved in with Santana all I wanted was a room. I'd just turned 19 and I'd decided last minute to switch colleges because the program at mine basically sucked. So with one week before my sophomore year was set to start I started scrambling and making phone calls, and sure enough everything worked out except for housing. Santana was my last resort, not because we weren't friends, but because I hate asking favors. But she gladly took me in and I took over paying the rent with the money my parents were giving me. It was kind of a win for both of us.

Sharing a room wasn't easy, because I'm a little crazy about keeping everything in place, but eventually we got into the rhythm of things and everything was going really well. During the week we focused on homework and studying, but weekends were really the best. We would go to parties and clubs, or just hang out at the apartment. It didn't really matter what we did, because everything was a million times more fun with Santana around.

I don't know when the flirting started really. It wasn't something we did intentionally, or even consciously. But it wasn't weird for us either, and maybe we'd been like this all along and I never even noticed. All I know is all of a sudden I had these feeling sloshing around inside me, and I was starting to notice things about her I never really did before.

Tonight was one of those nights where we were just going to chill at home. San had gotten some senior from school to get us drinks, and I rented a couple chick flicks on the way home from my last class. I had already ordered pizza and Santana was making cosmos in the kitchen. I watched her from my place on the couch, my eyes glued to her ass as she bounced around the kitchen.

"You see something you like?" She asked, suddenly turning to face me with our drinks in her hand. My face was bright red, but I quickly retaliated with "It's hard not to stare when your shorts are so damn short I can see your uterus."

Santana snorted in response. "They're comfy!" She said, turning to shake her butt a little. She plopped down on the couch and handed me a glass. I picked up the remote and flipped to channel 3 and started the movie.

The best part about drinking with Santana is that she just keeps making them. Before you're even finish one she's handing you the second. So I don't even know how many drinks I had, but by the time the pizza guy got there I was already tipsy, and so was Santana.

"Hey Man!" I said to him when I opened the door.

"HEY!" Santana was calling from the living room. "IS HE HOT?"

I looked the guy up and down. He has that skinny skater guy kind of look. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I pushed it away. "YEAH!" I shouted back, handing him the twenty. "SHOULD I ASK IF HE WANTS A THREESOME?"

Santana burst into laughter. I turned to the guy, whose face had gone bright red. I cracked up, taking the pizza from him and slamming the door in his face. Yeah fucking right.

I dropped the pizza on the coffee table and threw myself onto the couch, laying my head down on Santana's shoulder. "I'm not even hungry anymore."

"Me either." She mumbled, wrapping her arm around my waist. "You smell yummy."

My heart raced a little bit when she said that. She dipped her down so she could run her fingers over the skin where my shirt had ridden up. I felt goose bumps rising all the way up my spine and over my neck. Then suddenly I wasn't really thinking anymore, and somehow the alcohol was making me brave, so before I could talk myself out of it I was reaching up and turning Santana's face to look at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were glossy, and she had a little grin on her face. "Hey." She whispered, and I could smell the cosmos on her breath.

Our foreheads were practically touching, and I leaned up to give her a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. "Hey back…"

She opened her mouth to say something else, but I didn't allow her to. I pressed my lips up against her, running my fingers through her dark her. She gasped a little in surprise, but she quickly caught up, kissing me back. Her lips were so much softer than anyone else I'd ever kissed, and her hand on my bare skin was making me squirm with anticipation.

Then I was pushing my tongue into her mouth and the kiss turned sloppy and frantic and I just needed more. More taste more touch, more everything.

"Woah woah woah, Q…" Santana gasped, pulling her lips from mine. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't know." I mumbled, bringing my lips to her neck. I nipped at her pulse point before running my tongue over it.

"Quinn… Mmmhh… Stop. You're drunk… oh that feels good." She gasped as I sucked hard on the skin under her chin. I moved to her ear and ran my lips over the shell of her ear before biting it lightly.

"I _want_ you" I said softly. She shivered a little, her nails digging into my side.

"Are you sure? I mean… Do you really want this?" she was stuttering a little as I kissed my way down her chest. "I want you." I said again, kissing the tops of her breast.

"Okay Q…" She said quietly. "But you're gonna regret this."

"Shut up." I said, yanking her tank top down. Her breast fell out with a little bounce. I pushed her down on the couch, kissing her again. I was exploring her mouth with my own, wanting to taste every part of her. I couldn't believe I was being so brave, and even though it was only because of the alcohol it made me feel this little bubble of pride.

Eventually I pulled away to focus on her boobs. I cupped one, feeling her nipple harden in my hand. I took the other in my mouth, running my tongue over it as I sucked and pulled it gently between my lips.

Santana gasped and moaned, pushing her hips up against mine. She slipped her leg between my own, making me moan loudly. I felt myself grinding against her without much real thought. And before I knew it we were tearing at each other's clothes and kissing so hard I could feel my lips bruising.

Suddenly I felt her pushing me off, and I whined at the loss of contact and serious confusion. But before I could protest she was skipping to our bedroom, yanking off her shirt as she went. She unclasped her bra and shouted "Coming?" without even turning to looked.

"You will be..." I mumbled, standing up and stripping off my outfit as I followed her into the next room. It was dark, and I couldn't see if Santana was on my bed or hers, or even in the room at all really because suddenly the door slammed behind me and my heart pounded so hard I felt like my whole body was buzzing.

Suddenly Santana was tackling me on the bed, and I'm not even sure whose bed we're on. Its skin against skin and were both bare besides Santana's shorts and my panties, and she's quick to rid us of both items. Then she's on top and our tongues ore tangled together as we battle for dominance as she's pressing into me. I feel her core sliding against my leg as she presses her thigh up into mine in the most delicious way.

And then I need to breathe again so I pull away and push her over so I'm the one on top again. I kiss my way down her caramel skin and she's so damn beautiful I can barely believe it. I run my fingers down her body and my hands are fumbling and I'm not even sure what to do so I just fucking go for it. I run my index finger through her slit, finding her to be soaking wet. She moaned as my finger brushed her clit, and moved her hands to grip my shoulders.

I rubbed her little nub in circles making her whimper and raise her hips. _"Quinn.."_ she moaned. "_I need... ohhh"_ She gasped as I pushed two fingers inside her. I smirked in my old HBIC way, sort of reveling in the fact that I was making her feel this way.

"What were you saying San?" I asked.

"Ughnnn…" She moaned, clearly preoccupied. I giggled and asked "What was that Sanny?"

"Shut up you buzzkill…" She said, digging her nails harder into my shoulders, just for spite.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked, slowing myself to a torturously slow pace. I leaned down to graze my teeth across her nipple, biting gently just to tease. I pulled my fingers back to circle the outside of her tight hole, making her whine in urgency and need. I ran my tongue over the underside of her boob, then across her chest the other, circling her nipple with the tip of my tongue.

"Quinnnn… Ugh" She was bucking her hips in frustration. I lifted my fingers to pinch her clit.

I leaned up to nip at the corner of her ear. "Tell me what you want…" I whispered teasingly, running my fingers over the soft skin of her lower lips.

"FUCK, Quinn just FUCK ME!" she shouted. I giggled and pushed my fingers back. "mmmhh… Quinn, ohhh…" she mumbled as I pressed my palm into her clit. She began thrashing hard against my hand, moaning in pleasure in a way I was positive I'd never felt before. I ran my lips over every part of her, sucking hard on her neck and nipping at her collar bone. She gasped and whined in both pleasure and pain as I bit and sucked all over her neck and chest.

All too soon she stiffened underneath me and let out another loud moan. Then she was tightening around my fingers and her nails were scratching up my back and she came with a loud sort of scream. She rode out her orgasm on my fingers, and I waited until she stilled before moving my fingers.

"Wow." Was all I said. Santana was silent for a moment before saying "Yeah. Wow."

I rolled off of her. I wondered briefly what I was supposed to do now... did she want to talk? Did she want me to go to my bed? Or was I already in my bed…

Santana wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close so my breast were touching hers and her breath was mingling with mine. She ran her hand down my body and over my hip to my inner thigh. I took deep breath in and grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers through hers. "Not tonight." I mumbled, looking into her dark chocolate eyes. She nodded and lowered her forehead to mine.

"So um… that wasn't your first time was it? With a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually… it was." My voice was quiet, but it seemed loud somehow.

She sat up and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"Um, no…"

"But you were like… really good. Like almost as good as me."

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled her back down to me. She started to open her mouth to say something else but I silenced her with a kiss. "Shut up San. I'm tired."

Santana pulled me back to her, laying her head on my chest. I didn't want to think of what the repercussions of this would be in the morning. I just needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reveiwed! I'm planning on making this a longer story and just see where my imagination takes this :)**

**Chapter Three will be up in a few days :)**

Santana's POV

I honestly have no idea what possessed Quinn to jump up and fuck me last night, but I decided that it was a gift from the lesbian gods, and not to question it. I mean I know we kind of flirt and stuff, but I figured we were only joking. But whatever, I'll take a sexy ass blonde in my bed any day.

I woke up with Quinn tucked under my arm. Her hardened nipples were pressing against mine, and it made me wet all over again. And that thought reminded me of how Quinn was probably still wet and worked up from me never getting a chance to reciprocate last night.

I'm not that kind of girl to just take. I'm a giver. So even though Quinn said no last night, I still felt like I owed her. And hell, to be honest, I really wanted to know what her pussy tasted like.

I slid the sheets down so I could see her fully. Quinn's fucking beautiful. So much more so than me, and almost any girl I knew. Sometimes at night, when I was up late studying or I just couldn't get to sleep, I would find myself starring at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like everything in her world was perfect and right and she didn't have a care in the world.

I pushed Quinn down so she lay on her back. She grumbled and shifted a little, before her breathing steadied and she went still. I giggled a little, thinking of what I was about to do. I'm not one for foreplay. I leaned down to take one of her dusky pink nipples in my mouth and sucked on it lightly. I looked up at her to gauge her reaction. She sighed and stirred a little.

I moved my hand to pinch her other nipple. When she moaned I took that as an OK to move on to the place I really wanted to be.

I know Quinn is a deep sleeper. I remember on really bad nights when I had my music blasting and didn't give a fuck because I was in such a shitty mood, and she just slept straight through it. So now I wondered how long she could sleep through this.

All it took was me sliding my fingers through her wet folds for her to part her legs instinctively. I kissed my way down her body, dipping my tongue into her belly button before moving to tease her lower lips. I ran my finger in circles over her center, making her whimper in anticipation. I smirked, and pushed two fingers inside. "mmmhh.." She whined. I looked up to see her eyes still closed, but her fingers were sort of twitching by her side.

She was going to wake up soon, I could tell. I thrust my fingers forward in her tight cunt, and moved my mouth to flick my tongue over her hardened clit. Quinn gasped, and before she could wake up fully I moved my lips to suck hard on the nub.

"SANTANA!" She screamed suddenly in both pleasure and surprise. I smirked and sucked even harder, feeling it rise completely out of the hood. I began thrusting my fingers faster and harder, and Quinn reached to wrap her fingers through my long black hair. I hoisted one leg up onto my shoulder so I could get better access. I glanced up to see her eyes open briefly, the close again as I flicked my tongue over her engorged clit once again.

It didn't take long for her to reach her first orgasm, moaning and trashing so hard I had to push her hip back down onto the bed. I rode her through it, but didn't stop. I felt her getting tight around my fingers again. "San… mmhh… what are you doing?"

I ignored her, circling her little pink nub with my tongue again. I kept moving my fingers until I felt her pulling my hair near the roots. When I felt her reaching her peak, I removed my fingers. She whimpers in protest, but quickly shut up when I pushed my tongue deep inside her.

All it took was moving my thumb to circle her clit while I circled and thrust my tongue in and around her tight center, and then she was coming, long and loud. I moved my mouth but kept my thumb rubbing around her clit until she came down from her high.

I laid down on top of her to give her a very sloppy kiss. I cupped her full breast and flicked my nails across her hardening nipples, earning me a little whine. She smiled into the kiss a moved her hands to squeeze my ass.

It was simple and fun and eventually she pulled back to breathe and said "Hey I taste delicious."

I laughed really hard at that and sat up. "Yeah, you definitely do," grinding my hips over hers playfully. Quinn giggled and yanked me back down to kiss her again.

It was going to be a very interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be about Quinn confronting Santana about something she said the first night they had sex. No smut in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint you pervs ;)**

Quinn's POV

It's been two weeks since the first time Santana and I had sex, and we haven't once talked about it. That's not to say we haven't been having sex, we just haven't spoken about it, which is starting to get to me.

It's so weird. We've always been affectionate, and that hasn't changed at all. Sometimes were just friends and were chillin on the couch tossing insults back and forth. We act the same as we always have. We flirt, but that's it.

The sex is random. In the shower, in the living room, on the kitchen table. And it's always random, like she'll just dive on top of me and boom, were fucking.

It was in the middle of the night one night when I finally got tired of it. It was around 4 in the morning and I had a class at the ass-crack of dawn and I couldn't fucking sleep because my mind kept racing.

I couldn't read her. I didn't know if she liked me, or if we were just fucking. Were we like, exclusive… or is it just a friends-with-benefits kind of situation? I couldn't fucking tell, and Santana obviously wasn't talking about it. And all I could think about was what she said that's first night. _You're gonna regret this. _What the fuck did that mean?

"Santana." I said, jumping out of bed and walking over to shake her shoulders.

She grunted and rolled over. "Ugh, Quinn what the fuck do you want." She grumbled at the wall.

I crawled up on the bed and threw my leg over her so she was trapped underneath me. "If you're trying to initiate something you better give me a fucking massage first."

I chose to ignore that comment. "Remember that first day we had sex?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?" she said, turning to lay on her back. Her eyes were tired.

"Remember what you said?" I asked, my heart thumping a little for unknown reasons.

"Fuck me?" she wrinkled her eyebrows together.

"Not that." I sighed. "You told me I was going to regret it."

Santana's face went still. She had that stoney expressionless look I could never reads, so I just kept talking. "What did you mean by that? What am I gonna regret?"

She sighed and gave me a pitying look. "Do you really want to talk about this?" I shrugged, not really sure if I did.

"I just want to figure out what this is…"

"Look, Quinn. I can tell you like me. And that cool, cuz you're fucking hot. But if you think we're going to work out in the long run… You're wrong."

I felt like she punched me in the stomach. "So what is this? What we're doing?" I asked.

"We're fucking Quinn. That's it. And if you're planning on getting attached I suggest we stop now, because you're going to regret it. I can't be in a relationship Quinn. I'm a fucked up person, and the only person I ever loved was Britt. And you SAW how that worked out. I fuck things up. I love you, but I'm not going to hurt you like that."

I smiled, trying to pretend she didn't just make my want to stab myself in the forehead. "So, long story short, you don't like me."

"No, no Q, it's not like that. I like you. I'm attracted to you. You're a fucking goddess for Christ sake, but I don't want you to get hurt. And if you fall for me, you'll get hurt."

This was so fucking confusing. I leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips before climbing off her bed and returning to mine. "Whatever babe." I said, crawling back under the covers. "We can be fuck buddies."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Santana looked at me cautiously before snuggling back down in her own bed. "Okay." She said more to herself than to me.

I sighed to myself, listening to Santana's breathing steady as she slipped back to sleep. I honestly don't know what I wanted from her, but it wasn't this. But if this is what she wanted, it was what she could have. I can play the cold unfeeling bitch too, and I knew exactly how to drive Santana crazy.

Game on, Lopez.


	4. Chapter 4

**More confusing Quinntana shit. Tell me what you think of this garbage :)**

Santana's POV

When I woke up the next morning after Quinn's little ambush she was gone. I figured she might be mad at me, or a little hurt, because normally she at least says bye, or leave me a note or something. But today she didn't even bother.

It was almost eleven, so she had to be out of class by now and was probably up to her eyebrows studying for whatever test she had this week. Quinn was always overworking herself. She took a huge class load this semester, and quite honestly I don't even know when she found the time to sleep or eat or breathe or anything.

I decided to text her.

**Me: (11:03) Hey babe just checking to see if you got to class okay.**

I went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. I used to only take a couple classes a semester so I could work to pay the rent. But even after Quinn moved in and her parents took over paying it for me, I'd still rather work then take a million fucking classes like she does. It's honestly just too damn much.

When I got out my phone was lighting up.

**Quinn: (11:08) Yeah I'm fine.**

I wrinkled my eyebrows. I'm used to Quinn sending these long winded, rambley text about her experiences with public transportation or her annoying professors or whatever happened to pluck her nerves on that particular day. And as much as I make fun of her for it, they honestly make my day.

**Me: (11.23) Okay well I'm headed to work.**

I went into the bedroom to get dressed. I work at a coffee shop that does open mic nights, which is pretty much the only reason I haven't quit yet. Even with all the creepy guys hitting on me everyday, and my boss spending all his time staring down my cleavage, the pay is decent and I get great tips. And the best part is I always get the best times on stage, when there are the most people there.

Quinn usually walked over on her way home from her last class so we could ride the bus home together. She always orders the same thing and sits in the back on her laptop, typing away and ignoring the creatures lurking around. I always figured she just put up with it so she didn't have to ride the bus alone, but the events as of late are starting to make me think otherwise.

I pulled on an extra tight button up, leaving the top 4 buttons undone and exposing more than a decent amount of cleavage. Quinn was going to forget she was mad the second she saw me… or at least I hoped so. I paired it with a more than form fitting pair of black pants, and grabbed my sweatshirt and keys.

I was on the bus before I got a text back from Quinn.

**Quinn: (11:48) You remember Roland?**

Of course I did. Roland was the little shit that's been trying to get at Quinn since she got here in August. It's now October and he still all over her non-existent dick.

**Me: (11:49) what about him?**

**Quinn: (11:49) He's coming with me to the shop later. He wants to talk. Play nice.**

My jaw dropped. She was not serious.

**Me: (11:50) Fuck. No.**

**Quinn: (11:51) Seriously San, I'm not in the mood for this.**

**Me: (11:52) For what?**

**Quinn: (11:54) Your bitchy over protective bullshit. He's coming, and that's that.**

I narrowed my eyes at my phone. That actually stung a little bit.

**Me: (11:55) Fine, whatever Quinn. Hang out with that asshole. I don't care.**

**Quinn: (11:57) Except clearly you do.**

I dropped my phone back in my purse. Quinn must be one fearless bitch to talk to me like that. That or she's lost her fucking mind…

I don't even know why I dislike Roland. I mean, he never really did anything, besides trailing after my girl like and little puppy. I mean, she's not really my girl... but whatever. She wasn't his, and that the point.

I put my hands on my forehead, trying to push the thoughts out of my mind. This shouldn't be bothering me. If Quinn wanted to hang with this douchebag, she could. I shouldn't be jealous. I'm not jealous. We're not together. A few weeks ago we weren't anything, and were not anything now. Right?

There's this feeling of dread boiling in my stomach as I approach the coffee shop. A few weeks ago I would have felt the same way if Quinn was hanging out with stupid Roland. So no, really nothing's changed. So why do I feel so weird now?

I grab my stuff as the bus screeches to a stop. I didn't have time to think about this. So I put on my best bitch face and stomped off to start this shitty day.

* * *

Quinn's POV

I honestly hate Roland. He's got this cheesy smile and he thinks he knows everything. His jokes aren't funny, he doesn't drink, he doesn't dance, and worst of all he's not Santana. And if you're going to regularly annoy the fuck out of me, your name better be Santana Lopez.

The only reason I even agreed to let Ronald come with me to the coffee shop was because I knew it would piss Santana off. Though I obviously hadn't anticipated how badly it would piss her off.

The second I walked into the shop Santana disappeared into the back. When I asked Susan, the other waiter, where she'd gone she told me she went on break, but I highly doubted that. Santana rarely went on break with how busy the place was, and she knew things would never get done without her. If anything, she was in the back restocking the shelves or doing some mediocre job that some lazy person hadn't bothered to do yet.

Roland was holding my hand. His palms were sweaty and gross, but I let him do it because it at least then it seemed moderately interested in the kid. But it was almost blatantly obvious I didn't give a fuck.

I pretty much ignored him for the better part of an hour, working on a report the entire time while she chattered away about how rich his parents were and how his father owned some law firm in Boston, and whatever other bullshit I couldn't force myself to care about. I kept glancing at the clock as it inched closer and closer to closing time without Santana making a single appearance.

It was past 9 before San magically appeared, her apron gone and her jacket tied tight around her waist. Everyone else was gone but us, and the guy cleaning the counters. Susan told him to let me stay until Santana came out of hiding, since I was her best friend and all.

She came out carrying two to-go cups. One for me, one for herself and, of course, none for Roland. "Hey babe." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I looked pointedly back and forth between her and Roland. She hesitated for a moment before nodding at him, which was about as friendly as it was going to get.

"Hello Samantha." He said, with that greasy smile.

"Santana." She corrected, narrowing her eyes at him. He didn't respond, clearly not caring.

"Where you been?" I asked her, trying to distract her before she launched across the table at him.

"Just taking care of some stuff." She shrugged before adding, "I missed you today."

Roland's eyebrows shot up when she said that, and I have to fight myself to keep from bursting into nervous laughter. What the fuck was she doing? "I missed you to…" I said quietly, trying to play along.

It was silent for a very awkward moment. I was staring at the wall and Roland was fiddling with something on his watch. Then all of a sudden I felt Santana's hand on my knee, and my heart picked up speed.

"Um, so…" I racked my brain for something to say as I felt Santana's hand creeping up my thigh. Even through the thick material of my jeans I knew she could feel the heat coming straight from my core. "How are you doing in that biology class?" I said finally.

I let my hand slip under the table to try to swat her away, but Santana is stubborn and insistent, and she just pinched my hand until I finally surrendered and parted my legs for her.

"I'm doing okay." Roland said simply. I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. What the hell! He's been talking non-stop for an hour straight, and the one time I WANT him to talk he doesn't have anything to say? What the fuck universe…

Suddenly Santana's finger brushed the zipper of my jeans. I gasped, then immediately regretted it. Roland's eyes shot up, and he shamelessly ducked his head to peek under the table, just in time to see San going for my button.

I'm not sure who was more embarrassed, me or him, but suddenly his face was beet red. "Um, I uh… I gotta go."

I felt all the blood rush to my face, and I couldn't even say anything as he grabbed his stuff and wordlessly rushed for the door, obviously as uncomfortable as I was. I turned to Santana to see she sat there with this sly smirk. I recognized that smirk. It was the same smirk she wore whenever she managed to one-up me. I'd seen it all throughout high school.

The second I heard the _ding_ of the front door I turned to gather my stuff.

"Seriously San, what the fuck?" I asked, my face still hot from utter humiliation.

"Come on Q, you don't even like him anyway!"

"Well it doesn't matter now if I did or not cuz you just ruined everything!" I shouted, even though I was silently relieved. Roland was a creep.

"But you didn't!"

"Why the hell does it matter so much?"

Her face sunk. It wasn't supposed to matter, an honestly I wasn't sure if she was even going to react. But the fact that she did just proves that she cares a whole lot more than she pretends she does.

"Whatever Quinn, it doesn't matter. I was just fucking with you." She said, getting up and following me out to the bus. We didn't say anything the whole way home, and when we got there I went straight to the room and closed that door. My head hurt and I was exhausted.

Even though everything went as planned, save for Santana trying to molest me under the table, I still felt angry. Not because she ruined things with Roland, I wanted her to do that. I was mad she didn't want to admit that she actually had feelings for me. Feelings besides the "you're hot" and "I want to fuck you" kind. I mean, she wouldn't be doing all this territorial bullshit if she honestly didn't want to be together. Right?

I didn't want to think about it. The whole thing gave me a massive headache. I stripped off my jeans and crawled in bed, flipping on the TV to whatever shitty show came on at this time of night. Sometimes my whole life felt like one big shitty show.

**SORRY for then lack of smut in this chapter. BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL MAKE YOUR DICKS HARD :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't very much care for this chapter, but tell me what you think anyway? SMUT!**

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping on the couch, but when I got up my body ached everywhere and I was even more tired than when I'd fallen asleep.

I don't know why I'd acted that way back in the coffee shop. I really was planning on playing nice with Roland. That's why I'd stayed in the back for so long, so I could avoid starting some ridiculous fight. And yeah, I probably shouldn't have called Quinn "Babe" right off the bat, but I mean it wasn't that big a deal.

And then he called me Samantha. SAMANTHA. That's not even close to Santana. How the fuck did Quinn expect me to cordial with a guy who didn't even have the decency to remember my damn name? Fuck that shit.

So now Quinn was mad, and I was mad, and I couldn't even explain to her WHY I was mad because it completely contradicted everything I'd said to her last night. I mean, I understood why she was upset, since I'd basically told her that we wouldn't ever be together then got pissed at the thought of her with someone else… but if I say I'm pissed because she wants to date that asshole instead of me that makes no fucking sense since I told her we weren't together.

This whole thing was giving me a migraine. I was just going to go in there and apologize and hope she doesn't ask any questions, seeing as I clearly didn't have any answers.

I went over to the door and knocked lightly, peeking my head in. She was still awake, of course. I swear she's a robot with how little sleep she actually gets.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly.

"It's your room." Her voice was cold, like she was still livid over what happened back at the coffee shop. Not that I blamed her.

I made a brave move and walked over to her bed and curling up against her side. Her body went completely still, and she made no move to make room for me as I cuddled up against her. I knew I was in a completely vulnerable position, because Quinn was probably angry enough to shove me off or punch me in the nose or something, and all I could really do was hope she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." My voice was a whisper. Quinn didn't say anything, and I briefly wondered if she even heard me. She just sat there quietly, like it didn't even matter.

I opened my mouth to start throwing out excuses and whatever other bullshit I could come up with off the top of my head, but Quinn put a hand up to stop me. "I don't want to hear it."

I looked up at her. Her eyes were glazey and red rimmed. She'd been crying…

"Oh no Quinn…" I said, reaching to wipe away the tears. "I'm so sorry… I didn't… I mean…" I stumbled.

"Santana just shut the _fuck up…"_ Quinn said, crawling on top of me. "Just shut the fuck up for _one fucking minute."_

"But Quinn…" I tried to say something, but then her lips were on mine and she was kissing me so hard it hurt. It was bruising and painful but it didn't matter because it was sincere. And maybe I couldn't tell her what I felt, but maybe I could show her. And maybe that's all that would matter…

Quinn's skipped all foreplay, yanking my shirt off and pushing the sheets off the bed. She almost ripped my slacks trying to get them off, and I literally had to push her off so I could do it myself. She pulled her own clothes off and pushed me down again, sucking hard and nipping at my skin.

I gasped and moaned as she devoured my skin, letting her dominate me completely. It hurt and felt good all at the same time with her skin slipping against mine as a sheet of sweat quickly coated our skin. I pushed my leg up between hers, and she quickly took to grinding herself against it, soaking my leg.

He fingers found their way too my clit and I almost screamed in pleasure. Quinn fueled her anger into these nips at my neck and chest that I knew would turn into bruises overnight. I completely allowed her to dominate me as I laced my fingers through her hair and lifted my hips for her to add more pressure.

I felt like I couldn't breathe as Quinn worked herself on my leg. She ran her fingers down my slick lower lips and unceremoniously shoved two inside me. I really did scream then. It took no time to find my g-spot as she thrust her fingers hard, deep inside me. I yelped in pleasure and pain, digging my nails into Quinn's sides, and leaving crescent shaped marks where my fingers had been.

I feel myself tighten around Quinn's fingers as her speed increased, and suddenly her body went ridged as she came on my leg. She reached her thumb up to circle my clit, and then I came too, my body shaking underneath her.

We were a hot sticky mess, and the sheets were soaked. The room smelled like sweat and sex and I was honestly too tired to even move. Quinn pulled her fingers from inside me and wiped them on the sheet. I wrapped my arms around her, and it was silent once again, despite having just fucking like two wild rabbits.

When I looked up at her she was crying again. My heart raced but I really had no idea what to do. She's the one who initiated this! Having sex was so not in my plan…

I held her as her tears fell, and soon she quieted. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually Quinn fell asleep. I knew I should have gotten up and moved to my bed, but I couldn't. I couldn't talk myself into it. So I just stayed there, with her in my arms, trying my best to keep her safe.

But how was that even possible, when the only danger there was was me?


	6. Chapter 6

**So I actually posted this last night. Something happened though, and it never came up on the actual story. SORRY! I love you all so much 3**

Quinn's POV

Santana and I went along with our lives as if the Ronald incident never even occurred. She never asked why I cried that night, and I never even told her. But it was like there was some unspoken rule; a change that happened without us having to say a word. We were committed to each other, even though we didn't say it.

Santana stopped going to her bed after that. Whenever we had sex she just stayed with me. She always blew it off as being tired, but even after she would get up to go pee or get changed, she would come back and snuggle up to my side.

It's been almost a month like this. And even though I want something more, a way to define what we're doing, I don't want anything to change. Because even though it's not perfect, maybe this is as close as it will ever get.

It's a Friday night and Santana is lying on top of me on the couch. We're not fucking, for once. Just laying here. It feels so perfect, and my heart feels full for once, like nothing could go wrong with her in my arms. She smells like that shampoo she uses, the one I can never find because she gets it from some little shop on the other side of the city. Her skin is soft under my fingers, as I run them back as I run them back and forth over her spine under her thin night shirt.

"Stop! That tickles!" She says, squirming on top of me. She burst into this fit of uncontrollable giggles. It's so rare to see her like this. So genuinely happy and just herself, and I wish I could just pause time and live in this moment for the rest of my life.

"Hey… I have a question." Santana said, biting her nails nervously.

"What?"

"Well, um… would you like to go out somewhere? With me?" She wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Like where?" I asked, smiling wide.

"It's a secret. It's like… well it IS a date. If you want…"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe she was actually asking me out! "Are you sure San? Like really really sure?"

She just smiled at me and nodded. "I still don't think this is the BEST idea Quinn… but if we moved really slow, maybe you could like, change my mind."

I don't think I've ever smiled so hard. I hugged her really tight, and she hugged me right back before planting little kisses all over my nose and cheeks. I giggled and asked "When is this 'date' anyways?"

"Well uh… we could actually go now. If you want."

I did want. I really really did.

* * *

Santana's POV

I've been planning this for weeks now, and I still stumbled when I finally got it out. I wanted to go on a date with Quinn. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. I wanted her to see everything I was willing to do for her. Even if I couldn't say the words out loud.

We went to her favorite restaurant, (some fancy Thai place I couldn't pronounce the name of) and ordered it to go. She gave me a funny look and I just winked at her.

Then we were off again, the lights coming and going in the windows as we drove to the other side of the city. Quinn gave up asking questions about halfway there and just enjoyed the view. Soon we were pulling up to an apartment called "L'alta e Bella," (Italian for Tall and Beautiful.)

"San what are we doing here?" She asked as I walked right in holding our food bags.

I didn't answer her, shrugging my shoulders and heading right for the front desk. "Here to see Susan?" I told the lady working the night shift. She was an olive skinned girl with black hair. She had tired looking eyes rimmed with kohl colored eyeliner. "Hold up…" she mumbled, reaching for the phone to call up to her.

"Why are we visiting Susan?" Quinn asked. I shrugged again. She sighed and looked around at the paneled walls and mahogany desk. "This is a really nice place…"

I laughed as the woman motioned to go ahead. "You're not the only one with a rich daddy."

We stepped on the elevator and hit the R button. "Susan lives on the roof?" Quinn asked. I shook my head. This apartment was nearly twice the size of ours, and it literally took 5 minutes to get to the top floor. When the elevator dinged we stepped into a long hall with a bunch of closets. At the end there was another staircase we went up, leading to a door.

"Santana I'm like, 1000% sure that door is locked."

"Duh Quinn." I said, passing her the take out bag I'd been carrying. I unlocked the storage closet at the top of the stairwell and grabbed a picnic basket I'd stashed there last week. Then I unlocked to door leading out to the roof.

Quinn looked completely awestruck. "Oh wow San…"

I laughed, leading her out to the other side where there were a couple little benches. The rooftop overlooked the whole city, but the sounds were so far away it's like a dream. You could see the stars from here, unlike every other place around here. The view was amazing. And the roof itself was amazing. It didn't have a concrete top, but instead there was grass everywhere and little trees like we were in a park. There were rose bushes and other flowers I didn't know the name of all over the place.

From the picnic basket I pulled out a big fluffy blanket, which I laid out to sit on. Then I found the two glasses stashed in the bottom and a bottle of red wine while Quinn was busy setting out the food.

"Wow Santana… I mean like really. This is beautiful." She said, pulling me into a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it. Now enough mushy stuff, I'm hungry."

We ate mostly in silence, save for Quinn's "Oooh's" and "Ahhh's" as she familiarized herself with our surroundings. I was glad I waited for this, so I could make it really special.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked after a while.

I shrugged, which seemed to me my universal answer of the day. "It's been a while I guess. I just didn't want to ruin anything. But when Susan told me about this place I knew I had to bring you up here. I was so nervous to ask you. My heart wouldn't stop racing… It still is."

Quinn gave me a little smile. "It's perfect. Everything is perfect… You're perfect." I scoffed at that, but I couldn't stop grinning. "So umm… Susan knows?" She asked.

"Oh God… Should I not have told her? I just wanted to do something special and I didn't know how… I'm not romantic. And she's like us. Gay I mean… not that you're- we're… um…" I stumbled over the word, not really sure what I wanted to say.

"San, I get it. I don't mind. I don't care really. You're the one who's so weird about everything… I have no problem admitting I'm gay. It's hard not to when I've been fucking you for like a month and a half now…" She wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were sad even though she was smiling, and I knew this wasn't enough for her. She wanted more. But I couldn't give it to her right now. So I did what we do best.

I leaned over the endless takeout boxes and kissed Quinn. Not hard and fast like usual, but slow. Honestly. I said more word in one action then I ever could articulate. Quinn pulled away with a gasp. "Wait wait… Move this stuff."

I giggled that way I only do around her. It's like around her I'm able to express things I otherwise don't even allow myself to feel. I reached for the basket to pull out the other blanket I had stashed before Quinn shoved the rest of our junk back in.

Quinn wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close, planting little kisses near my collarbone. It was quiet and peaceful on the rooftop, and I just felt so good. So happy.

"I wish things could stay like this forever." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Just stop time and live in this moment and live in it forever?" She asked.

"Yes. Forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy 3 SMUT!**

I almost didn't recognize where I was when I woke up. It was bright and warm and there were birds singing and I was wrapped in Santana's arms and it all felt like a dream. And then all the memories from the night before came flooding in and my heart thumped in my chest and I knew in that moment that I was in love.

I am completely and totally head over heels in love with Santana Lopez… Not that I could tell her that.

I shook her shoulder a little bit. "Wake up!" I told her, pressing my lips to hers until I coaxed her out of sleep. She had this hazy look in her eyes, like she was still dreaming.

"Hey baby." She mumbled, pulling my head back to her own and kissing me again.

My heart thumped at that term. It meant something, you know? Like I was something important. You can't go around calling everyone baby.

"You know…" I mumbled against her lips "This is the first time we ever slept together without actually SLEEPING together."

"I know… It felt nice. Not being covered in come and all."

I laughed and pulled her back to me. I liked this new feeling between us. This weird relationship yet not-a-relationship. It want perfect, and not really what I wanted, but that's okay because it felt real.

I don't know how long we just stayed like that. Just kissing, for once, and nothing more. After a while Santana pulled back and looked me in the eye. I felt naked, like she was seeing all of me. "Quinn" she breathed heavily against my lips.

"Yeah?" my voice sounded small and shaky, like it wasn't even mine.

"Do you want to…" Her eyes ran up and down, studying my body. She ran a single finger up over my inner thigh, but stopped before reaching its ultimate destination.

I wrinkled my eyebrows, studying her face. "Why are you asking?"

"We never ask… Just take. I've never really given you the opportunity to say yes or no. I want to hear you say it…"

My heart almost melted at the sincerity of the gesture. I yanked her on top of me and assaulted her with my lips. "Yes San." I said between kisses. "Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times over."

"Do you know how sexy this is?" She whispered, running her hands up under my shirt to squeeze my boob, my nipple hardening against her palm. "Fucking on a roof… Oh my god."

"Its like-mmmhh babe…" She pushed my shirt and bra up, pinching one nipple and taking the other in her mouth. "Scandalous." I finished my sentence before lacing my fingers through her hair. I could feel the skin of my nipples pulling tight under her torture.

"Baby…" I gasped as she dug her teeth into my skin before running her little pink tongue over it. I spread my legs so she fell between them, grinding my hips against her torso. "Please San… oh-fuck please…"

She giggled and popped the top button of my tight jeans, pushing them down just enough to wriggle her hand in and push my thong to the side. She cupped my bare pussy as I ground myself into it. "San more" I gasped as she rolled her palm, but my no effort to add more pressure. "Santana.." I was shamelessly whining.

She just shook her head. "I want you to fuck my hand just like this."

I whined underneath her as she moved to suck hard on my pulse point. I could see the sun rising behind her and hear the birds and crickets chirping in the distance. It was such a surreal feeling, like I'm part of some weird, wonderful dream. But it's way better. It's real.

San straddled against my thigh, rubbing against me so hard I could feel the heat through both of our jeans. I gasped and found myself thrashing against her hand, trying to get enough friction. She was biting and sucking so many places I was sure I would look completely bruised when it was over.

"San just… push a little harder. Please."

"You're so chatty tonight Q…" She pressed her palm harder my clit. I gasped loudly, pushing my hips up as hard as I could. I could feel my center tightening, although her fingers weren't there. "Do you know how wet you're making me right now baby? Do you know how much I want to strip you nude and fuck you up on this roof all fucking day? I want to so bad baby… but we can save that till we get home, can't we?"

I moaned, raising my hips a final time. Santana moved her hand in a tiny circle, and I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm hit in waves, making my entire body shake. Santana watched with this awestruck look, that would of embarrassed me had I not been coming.

When my body finally settled and I was left with a tingly feeling everywhere, I decided it was Santana's turn to come. I rolled over so I was on top and my lips with a frantic kiss, pushing my knee up to grind against where I knew her clit was. She was close, I could tell by the way her nails dug into my sides.

I wouldn't allow her to break away from the kiss. It quickly turned sloppy as she gasped and moaned against my lips, and finally she came while screaming my name.

I took a moment to catch my breath before rolling off of her. We lay in the pile of tangled blankets, panting. After a while Santana wraps her arms around my side and says "Damn Q…"

I laughed and sat up, adjusting my clothes. "As much as I'd love to just keep fucking you the rest of the day, I really have to pee."

"No problem. I'll text Susan and tell her were on the way." She said, pulling her phone from the piled. She packed away the rest of our stuff, throwing the leftovers in a trashcan nearby. As we stood and got ready to go, I took one final look over the city.

"This place is like Heaven San…" I said, watching the sun slowly light the rest of the sleeping city.

"Yeah…" she replied, turning to wrap her arms around me. She placed a little kiss on my forehead before slipping her fingers through mine. "But you know what Q?"

"Hm?" I mumbled, still starring at the sky.

"It's only heaven because you're with me…" I turned to look at her, but she was watching the sky too, the clouds seeming so close and the sky mixing orange and blue hues.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Yeah… Because heavens not heaven without an angel…"

Oh yes. I'm head over heels in love...

**I've really enjoyed writing this, but I'm ready to move on to something else. I think I'm going to add three more chapters, and then be done. I've got a couple ideas for a new story that I think you guys will enjoy, but what do you think? Let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't meet up with Santana at the coffee shop today, because I've started doing twice a week tutoring for this kid who I honestly wonder how got to college in the first place. Seriously, he's not a jock or anything, but he's so stupid it give me a headache.

Riding the bus home alone is the worst. In the morning it's all working class people and other students, but at night the creeps come out. The half-drunk guys and freaks with tattoos on their face, hitting on me shamelessly until I got off the bus or punched them in the nuts.

When I got home Santana wasn't tackling me against the door like she normally was. In fact, I didn't even see her. "San!" I shouted, dropping my stuff on the floor. She sounded out of breath when she called back "IN HERE!" from the room.

I turned the corner to see our room completely rearranged. The identical dressers sat on one side of the room, pushed together next to the closet. On the other wall were our beds. Well BED, seeing as she'd shoved them together to make one. My jaw dropped at the sweetness of it all. Santana never did anything like this. She was smiling widely, like a kid who'd just made a home-made gift for his first valentine.

"Aww, San…" I pushed her down on the now king-sized bed and straddling her waist and giving her a dozen little kisses.

"Do you like it? I was hoping… I figured we sleep together almost every night anyway."

"I love it. This is so sweet of you… You've been all romantic lately." I kissed her again. I could feel her smirking against my lips this time, as she spread her legs so I fell between them. I gasped, feeling the warmth coming from her core. I moved my hands to the sides of her head, fisting the soft blanket as she pushed her hips against mine. Wait a minute…

I pulled my head back to look at the deep blue fabric in my hand. "Did you get a new blanket?"

"Um yeah… obviously our old one's weren't going to work… so I went to the store on the way home and-"

"Wait so you got new sheets and blankets?" I asked. She nodded. "Only one set?"

"No I got two why?" She moaned loudly as I shamelessly shoved my hand into her basketball shorts, cupping her soaking wet pussy. I ran my index finger up her slit and she gasped and went "Hey wait, I'm not changing the sheets again tonight…"

I laughed loudly, yanking her shorts down and pulling my shirt off, because it was getting terribly hot all of a sudden. "You're so cute."

"I'm fucking seri-ohhh…" She gasped as I pushed two fingers inside her. "What was that San?"

"YOU'RE CHANGING THE FUCKING SHEETS." She yelled, and I almost pulled my fingers out from laughing so hard. She sat up and yanked her own shirt off, making her nipples harden against the cool air from the fan. She reached for the back of my head, our mouths colliding as she yanked my hair by the roots.

Normally this would piss me off, but something about it was so hot that I couldn't bare to think about stopping her. I felt her running her tongue between my lips, and I sucked on it hard as I pinched her nipple with my free hand. She gasped, driving her hips up to meet my thrust, making me moan into her mouth. Eventually breathing became impossible, and I moved down her body.

I ran my tongue down her body to tease all the important parts. I felt her nipples pebble in my mouth, and I had to stop myself from humping her leg. "This is so fucking hot San... you fucking yourself on my hand" I blew hard on her nipple, watching it tighten against my lips. Santana yelped as I reached down and nipped hard at it, then ran my tongue down her body.

"Quinn… Quinn…" Santana chanted. I stilled my hand and smirked, dipping into her belly button. "Yes babe?"

"Quinn… I need you." She bucked against my slow fingers, her nails scratching up my back.

"You have me." I said earnestly.

"FUCK ME Quinn." She yelped impatiently.

"I am." I giggled, thrusting my fingers up and circling over her g-spot.

"QUINN!" She screamed. I leaned down and blew lightly against her clit, making it rise out of the hood. Santana whimpered as I ran my tongue over it in tiny circles. "Q… please…" she whimpered.

"Huh?" I flicked the tiny bud teasingly. "You need something babe?"

"PLEASE Quinn. Please fuck me with your mouth. I need to come baby, please…"

I smiled, finally relieving her aching clit. I pushed her hips down to keep her from crushing my face as I sucked her into my mouth, thrusting her fingers up deep, trying to hit that one spot. I pulled her leg up to put it over my should, pushing my fingers as deep as they would go. I flicked my fingers up and- "ohhhhh…." I found it.

"Yes baby yes…. Oh fuck Quinn yesssss." Santana was screaming. I felt her walls squeezing my two fingers. "So good Quinn, you have me so close babe…"

I smirked against her hardened clit, knowing just how to make her come. I pulled hard on the little pink bud with my lips and nipped at it, just hard enough to hear her yelp. I ran my tongue over it, feeling her raise my hips with enough strength to push me up, despite my hand on her waist. She let out a loud moan and then I felt it. A gush of wetness coating my fingers as she vibrated against me with the crashing intenseness of her orgasm.

I waited till her body stilled to begin running my tongue up and down her slit. I sucked her lower lips into my mouth, making sure every essence of come was wiped from her nice tight pussy.

I sat up wiping my chin. The second my eyes met hers Santana pushed my down, climbing on top of me. "Quinn Fabray…" She mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm?" I kissed her softly, letting her taste herself on my lips.

"You're the fucking best." She giggled. "All pun intended."

I smiled pulling her lips against mine and preparing for a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like this story is getting shittier and shittier the more I write. **

It's been 4 months since Quinn and I started… whatever this is. And as much as I like what we're doing, I'm starting to feel kind of saddened by it. All the instability is starting to bother me, and even though Quinn doesn't belong to anyone else she doesn't belong to me either.

I can tell it bothers her too, even though she won't say it. She doesn't want to ruin things, and I don't either. Even though we act like a couple and everyone at the coffee shop calls her my "girlfriend" I don't want to chance ruining the great thing we already have.

It was almost ten and I was expecting Quinn home anytime. There was snow on the ground and it was that time of winter when all you wanted to do was curl up and watch sad lifetime movies and drink hot chocolate. The apartment was freezing and there was almost nothing I could do to warm it up. At least not by myself. If Quinn's here, however…

The doorbell rang as I was getting up to find something to eat. I wrinkled, knowing Quinn never forgot her key. She never forgot anything… I padded over to the door, peeking through the window to see a blonde head that didn't belong to my roommate. My heart thumped hard in my chest as recognition set in. I'd recognize that hair anywhere…

I barely got a chance to open the door before Brittany was barreling through and tackling me to the floor. "I'm here!" she kept saying. "I'm here and you're here and we're here together! I missed you!"

I couldn't even catch my breath as she lay on top of me with her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. It took a full minute for me to form any type of cognitive thought, the way my heart was pounding and I could barely get any air to my lungs. It was like I was in this out of body experience, and my brain was turning to mush trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Britt… why are you here?" It came out ruder than I meant it to be, but it was the only complete thought I had.

"I came to see you!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it probably was.

"Don't you have school?" She shook her head and snuggled herself close to my neck.

"There was this fire thing or whatever so I'm off for like, some days."

I shook my head. Brittany is the only person I know that could make a fire sound like a completely normal and insignificant occurrence. I decided to stop trying to make sense out of it, because obviously it wasn't going to happen. Britt climbed off of me and started to wander around the apartment. "Where's Quinn?"

"She should be here soon. So um, how long are you here for? And where are you staying? And how did you get my address…" The questions kinda stumbled out as I stood, looking out the door to see if Quinn was on the way yet.

"You gave me you address when you first moved in San, duh. And I'm staying with my cousin. Plane leave's tomorrow night. I would have been here sooner but…" Britt trailed off, obviously in her own world.

I flopped back down on the couch, trying to get my heart to slow down. I needed Quinn here. I don't know why Brittany showed up after us not speaking for almost an entire year. I mean, it's not like there's any bad blood between us, but I got tired of watching her cycle through boyfriends and girlfriends with the painful realization that it would never be me.

It's not that I didn't miss her. I did, terribly. But I needed the time and space to get over it. Apparently Britt thought that a year was enough time. I guess it was, seeing as I wasn't even slightly excited to see her. All I wanted was for Quinn to come home.

Just as I went to grab my phone to call her I heard the lock click. I jumped up and ran to the door, pulling her into a huge hug. "Woah, what's wrong?" She could almost sense it, like she could feel my nervousness through my skin.

"Britt…" I looked around, but she had mysteriously disappeared.

"What about her?" Quinn said with a frown.

"She's… uh…" I stepped away from Quinn, briefly wondering if I'd completely lost my mind. Just as I started to panic I heard Britt call from our bedroom "Hey, why is there only one bed in here? Does Quinn sleep on the floor?" Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't give her the chance.

"GUESS WHOSE HOME!" I yelled. Britt came bounding out of the room, grabbing Quinn by the waist and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey hun." Quinn was saying, her smile too tight to be real. I frowned, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that the only two girls I ever fucked were standing in the same room.

After a while of strained conversation, Quinn suggested we put on a movie. Britt sat between us, snuggling up to my side. I froze, feeling suddenly like crying. I didn't want her here. She was going to ruin it... The only good thing that's ever really happened to me, and she was gonna fuck it up.

I could see the hurt on Quinn's face when I finally put and arm around Britt and tried to get comfortable. She stood up, saying she wasn't feeling too great, and went to the room. When I heard the click from the lock turning, I knew I was in trouble.

We watched the movie in silence, even though my heart was pounding in my ears and I was on the verge of tears I just sat there, with no idea what to say. Out of nowhere, Britt stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice sounding small.

She gave me a sad smile. "You two… You're a thing aren't you?"

I couldn't say anything. Suddenly all the tears I'd felt coming since the second she walked in came flooding down my face. She sat back down, pulling me into her arms. "I didn't mean to do anything to like… mess this up for you." She said softly. I just sobbed harder on her shoulder.

"Look at me San. Please." She lifted my chin and wiped my tears away with her fingers. It was the first time I'd really looked at her time entire time she'd been here. Her hair was longer and her face had thinned out some. He eyes looked tired… but more that it looked sad.

"Britt, why did you come?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"It doesn't matter Santana. What matters is this-" she said, gesturing to the me and the room we were in. "Have you told her?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Told her what? I mean, she obviously knows I like her if were sleeping in the same bed…"

"No hun, you more than like her. It's all over your face. You were never like this with me." I watched a single tear slip from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

"Britt… What are you talking about?"

She laughed in a shaky sort of way. "I can here to see if you were the same old San. The same girl I fell in love with in high school. But I can see on your face you're different. Do you feel different?"

I shrugged, not sure where she was going with this. "You love her Santana. Can you not tell? I came to see if you still loved me, but there's no way you could. You're heart belongs to Quinn now. Don't you feel it?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Britt was right. I knew she was. She knew more about me than almost anyone. Almost. "I'm sorry you came all this way Britt…"

"No. I'm glad I came. I saw just what I needed to see."

"What's that?" I asked. Britt may seem dumb to other people, but I knew that she was wise in ways people never saw. She could sense things other people couldn't.

"It's like you're a whole new person, inside and out. You care. Don't you feel it? You care more about her then you ever did me, or any other person I've seen you with. That's why you're crying isn't it? Because you're worried Quinn is sad."

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. Britt already knew everything there was to know. She stood grabbing her coat from off the back of the couch. "Tell Quinn I said bye okay? And keep in touch. I miss you."

I stood, hugging her one last time. "Visit. Okay? I want you to. Just warn me next time."

"I will. Definitely. Tell Quinn she's a lucky girl. She got what I always wanted."

"What's that?" I asked. She was opening the door, pulling her phone from her pocket to call whatever ride she had waiting around somewhere.

"She got the real you. The person that was hiding deep inside you back in Lima. She brought out the person no one else ever got to see. She's lucky. See you someday Santana..." She said, closing the door softly behind her.

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I didn't really like this one because I feel like its too short, but I couldn't think of anything else. The next one will be better I swear.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it is! The long awaited final chapter!**

****Santana's POV

"QUINN!" I was yelling loudly outside the bedroom door. "GODDAMNIT QUINN, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR."

"WHY!" she yelled back. It was like we were high schoolers again, rather than full grown adults, yelling at each other through the door like children.

"BECAUSE!" I felt tears of frustration welling up in my eyes, and I pushed my eyes closed, refusing to let myself cry again. I heard the ripping noise of a zipper through the door, followed by a loud thump.

"QUINN! QUINN THAT BETTER BE A FUCKING BODDYBAG YOU'RE UNZIPPING." I reached back to pull a bobby pin from my hair. I unbent it and jammed it in the keyhole, wiggling it around until I heard the lock click. I threw the door open with a loud bang, making Quinn jump. She looked at me, eyes red and make up streaked down her face like paint.

Scattered around the room were various clothing items and other things from the closet. It looked like we'd been robbed. And sitting on the floor in front of her was a big suitcase with nothing in it but a red thong. I furrowed my eyebrows, taking in the scene before me. Quinn sobbed in this helpless way, her head hung like an old rag doll.

I bent down picking up her thong and holding it on one finger. "Out of all the things you could have packed first, the most important to you was this?"

"It was the first thing I saw!" She snapped, standing to snatch it from my hands and throw it back in the bag.

"Where were you going to go?" I asked quietly.

She buried her head in her hands. "I don't fucking know San. A hotel? The bus station? Back to fucking Lima? I didn't think that far yet."

I nodded, my eyes trained on the floor. I had a million things to say but my mouth wouldn't move. I don't know what I was so afraid of. This was Quinn for fucks sake.

"Not that it matters to you. Brittany's back." Her words were sharp, said in a way that cut straight to the bone. "I don't even matter now, do I? You got her. You love her. I was just warm body till she came back… That all I was ever meant to be, right? Someone to fuck until you got someone better…"

The room fell silent for a moment. Her eyes were dark with an unforgiving anger.

"You know what Quinn… You're right. That was all you were meant to be." I watched her face fall and she opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "I meant for everything to just go on the way it did the first night. I thought we would just fuck every once in a while and keep moving like it never happened. But obviously that shit changed Quinn."

I took a deep breath. "It was supposed to be easy. But you know what Quinn? It's not. It's not because I've had this stupid little crush on you since you moved in this damn apartment. It's not because ever since that day that stupid shit with Ronald happened I've been scared to death you'll leave me because I can't make a damn commitment. This shit isn't easy Quinn, and that day I took you up on the roof? I knew that day everything was about to change, and I was terrified."

I was crying again and so was she. My hands and shoulders were shaking so hard it was making me dizzy. My voice was hoarse, but I kept going. "Fuck, Quinn, do you get it? I was scared. I was scared that I would fall for you too, and you would just leave me when you realized what a fuck up I am. And on top of all that I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to see Britt again and hurt you because I thought I still had feelings for her…

"But then when I saw her tonight all I could think about was you. I wanted you to be home. I wanted to cuddle with you on the couch and drink hot chocolate with you. Not her. Not anyone else. You… Quinn you know how fucked up I am and you stayed anyway. You know every little thing about me. All my secrets, all the stupid shit I do and say, you know it and your still here. And it took Britt coming here and literally tackling me on the floor to realize that I don't want to be with anyone but you. Because you stayed, even when I told you to leave…"

I sat down on the floor next to her, holding her in my arms as we turned into a weepy pile of limbs. "I fucking love you Quinn." I said into her shoulder. "I want to be with you. I love you so much it hurts. When you got mad at me earlier I was petrified. I thought I would lose you forever… I want you to be mine Quinn."

She was crying really hard and for a second I got worried I'd just fucked everything up. My heart pounded through my chest and I opened my mouth to say something else but before I could get the words out she was climbing into my lap and kissing me hard, making me fall back into a pile of clothes she'd pulled from the closet.

"Fuck Quinn…" I said, pulling my mouth away from hers. "Can you like… respond to me?"

"San I love you too. I love you so much I don't think I could bare to leave you or hurt you in anyway. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you ever since that first day…"

We looked at each other for a moment. We must have looked so strange; eye make-up running and puffy red faces. The whole thing was strange and ridiculous and Quinn just settled herself with her head resting on my chest.

After a while she looked up at me and said "You know what the next step is though right?"

"No…" I mumbled, starring at the ceiling and thinking over everything that just happened.

"Well, of course, the next step is for you to put a ring on this finger…" she held her left hand up, wiggling her fingers a few inches away from my face. My heart jumped, and my eyes shot open wide. "You can't be serious… We've been together for less than 20 minutes,"'

She burst into this manic laughter, which made me laugh again. She snuggled up to my chest without another word, her fingers rubbing up and down my side. I closed my eyes, taking in the warm feeling of having her so close to me.

I don't think I've ever felt anything more perfect than having Quinn in my arms. And maybe now I'll never have to let that feeling go…

**FIN**

* * *

**So first off I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reveiwed and favorited this story! Your support means so much and I love you all, and I wish I could bring all of you home and have some type of weird fandom orgy with you guys!**

**I know some of you wanted smut in this chapter but it just didn't really fit. But don't fear! If you follow me you'll see a whole new story, and maybe a few one-shot's coming your way in the next week or so. I know that's vague, but its the best I cant give you. I'm already thinking up a sequel to this story, but there's a lot of other things I want to do first.**

**Finally, if any of you would like to follow me on Tumblr I totally wouldn't hate you for it. I don't have a lot of fan art or anything on it, but its a whatever-the-fuck-I-feel-like posting sort of blog, so if you're into that check it out, and if you send me a message I'll follow you back! It's .com**

**Love you all! **

**xx-Turtle**


End file.
